A push button assembly as used with an amusement or gaming machine typically comprises a push button, a housing, a lamp and switch unit, and an actuating structure with a spring.
GB 2350722 A discloses a push button assembly of this kind. The push button comprises a translucent disc, a transparency and a fitted lens cap. The housing is an open ended tubular structure with a flange around one end defining a bezel. The push button is movably retained within the flange and the lamp and switch unit is attached removably to the opposite open end of the housing so that the lamp is within the housing for illumination of the button and the switch is outside the housing. The actuating structure comprises a hollow stem with at least one hooked finger which is located in the housing between the push button and the switch. The tubular structure of the housing is threaded. In use the tubular structure is passed through an aperture in a panel of the machine with the flange on the outside and a nut is screwed onto the tubular structure against the underside of the panel to hold the housing firmly attached to the panel.
With this known push button assembly the length beneath the panel which includes the lamp and switch unit is relatively large. This can be a problem in machines where there is little space behind the panel.
An object of the present invention is to provide a push button assembly which can be made with reduced length so as to be suitable for use where space for installation is restricted.